Raindrops
by madier1095
Summary: Raindrops just keep falling on their heads...


**Raindrops**

* * *

><p><em>Raindrops keep fallin' on my head<br>And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
>Nothin' seems to fit<br>Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

* * *

><p>It was the year 1969. America was at a time of war and full of those against it who wanted peace. Men from all over were being drafted for the war front. Usually it was teens fresh out of high school that were chosen. A small town in the state of Virgina was on the calling list. Of those boys, 17 year old Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. was scheduled to attend basic training at the end of the school year. He had just gotten his letter in the mail, and without thinking had run off to tell his girlfriend. Abigail Lincoln was a 16 year old junior at their high school.<p>

As Hoagie jogged down the sidewalk he could hear thunder, but all he could think of was the girl. She was smart, and beautiful. He knew she deserved better than him. He walked up the front steps of the Lincoln household and started knocking on the door. "Just a minute." called a voice from inside. The door soon opened, and Mrs. Lincoln came out. She looked as if she was crying and sad. "Oh, bonjour Hoagie. Here to see Abby, oui?" the women said glumly.

"Yes maam. Is she around?"

"Oui. She is up in her room but she may not want any visitors en ce moment."

"Okay, but I have to speak with her. It's important…" He quickly said. Remembering how to say _please_ in French he added, "s'il vous plaît?"

"Tres bien." She said, motioning for him to make his way up the stairs. He knew very well where his girlfriend's room was, so he went directly there. He found that the door was shut. Hoagie started tapping on the door.

"I'm busy." said the girl from within.

"Abby, it's me." He said.

"Go away." She commanded, without missing a beat.

"Huh? Why?" Hoagie asked, a bit confused. He frantically started to think about things he could have missed… her birthday, no, that wasn't until next month. Their anniversary, maybe? That was a no. Stuff like that wasn't important to her.

"I don't feel good." She answered. This alarmed him.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Just go away!" Abby told him again. Hoagie sighed.

"Abby, it's important. Something I have to tell you, now." He whined. There was a pause. He listened to footsteps that came before the door swung open.

"Come outside with me." She instructed him.

"Okay, but I think it's going to rain soon…" He warned her.

"Doesn't matter. What's a little rain gonna do to me now…" She murmured

* * *

><p><em>So I just did me some talkin' to the sun<br>And I said I didn't like the way he got things done  
>Sleepin' on the job<br>Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

* * *

><p>Hoagie and I walked in silence. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the awkwardness of the silence, but I didn't care. I was too overwhelmed with everything to even want to speak. Knowing he'd had enough, I sighed and started to talk.<p>

"H-hoagie… Abby's gotta say something." When there was no response, she continued. "Actually it's two things…"

"What's wrong?" He asked gently. He grabbed her hand, for support.

"We got a call this morning about my brother." She said.

"Is he okay? Is he coming home?" Hoagie asked. There was another pause, before Abby shakily replied.

"No. He died in combat."

* * *

><p><em>But there's one thing I know<br>The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me  
>It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Died… That's why her mother was so sad.'<em> Hoagie thought. "Oh Abby! I'm so sorry…" He said not knowing what else to say. A few raindrops started to trickle down from above.

"That's not all…" she barely said.

"What else?" He asked, scared to know the answer. There were more drops after that.

"I'm pregnant." Abby said. Tears started to roll down her cheeks from her eyes. Her tears nearly broke Hoagie's heart, though he was speechless. Soon the clouds opened up and release a down pour of rain. And there they stood, in the rain.

* * *

><p><em>Raindrops keep fallin' on my head<br>But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
>Cryin's not for me<br>'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
>Because I'm free<br>Nothin's worryin' me_

* * *

><p>It took Abby a few minutes to realize it was raining. She quickly wiped away her tears. She knew not to cry. She was the strong one of her family, and therefore didn't cry.<p>

When she looked at Hoagie, he wrapped his arms around her. "This is my entire fault. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't say that!" Abby snapped, "I'm just as responsible for this as you are."

"But… It gets worse…" He said. Neither really noticed as rain pelted them.

"How can it get worse?" She asked, mostly to herself. Hoagie held up a letter from his pocket, which was starting to get wet.

"I start training at the beginning of summer…"

"You're being drafted! Hoagie, that's not fair!" Abby complained. She could feel tears starting to rim the bottoms of her eyes. "You could be killed!"

"I know… but I was thinking of joining the air force anyways." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No! You can't go now… I need you." Her tears started to flow again.

"Please, don't worry. That's my job." He said trying to lighten up the mood.

* * *

><p><em>It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Just try to make her happy again, Gilligan!"<em> Hoagie thought to himself, but he knew such a task would be hard.

* * *

><p><em>Raindrops keep fallin' on my head<br>But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
>Cryin's not for me<br>'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
>Because I'm free<br>Nothin's worryin' me_

* * *

><p>"Please don't cry." He asked of her, while whipping away the tears around her eyes. Rain continued to fall down on them.<p>

"I love you…" Abby chocked out, "And I don't want to lose you… Abby's already lost her brother. She doesn't want to lose her love, and to only have a small part of him left." She was referring to the baby.

"I love you too, and more than you'll ever know. Abby, I have to go, but I'll never stop thinking about you, day or night. When I'm asleep, I'll dream of being with you. When I'm praying, I'll pray to see you. When I'm fighting, I'll fight for you! Heck, when I'm eating, I'll think of how delicious you are!" She gave him a stern look, but ended up blushing. "The point is, I will be there for you whether I am here or there."

"Wh-what about when the baby comes along?"

"I'll love and care for him or her all the same." Hoagie blushed for a minute before he said what he was thinking, "We could also get married before I leave… you know, so you won't be completely on your own. Think of it as a loving fix for two dilemmas."

"Hoagie, are you sure?" Abby asked, with a smile on her face. The thought of taking the boy's last name was appealing to her.

"Of course I am. I would love to call you my wife, and why not sooner than later?" At this, she kissed him. The rain was still pouring, and as the two parted the looked up at the sky.

"We're soaked." Abby said. She was worn out from the emotional rollercoaster.

"Come on. Let's get you dried before you catch a cold. That's the last thing we need." Hoagie said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Baby. Abby's not, anymore."

And it was to Abby's house they walked as even more raindrops fell on their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I think it deserve the title of best 25 Cheesy One-Shot Writer! XD**

**I honestly think this one might be a little lame, but I gave it my best shot. (Um, no pun intended.) You know, I could see this possible being a multi-chapter fic though… I don't know. Tell me what you all think. *cough cough* Review! *cough* :D**


End file.
